dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopaling Battle Royale
DustyTheGoat= NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!!! All of the Koopalings are arguing as to the strongest of them is. Larry: Look. Why don't we settle this in a fight to the death? Lemmy: Now, who would want to read about that? They all agree that they should fight. They all get ready for a fight. Wendy summons some giant rings, Roy gets his Bill Cannon, Morton equips his hammer, Lemmy gets atop a circus ball and starts juggling bombs, Larry gets out a simple wand, as does Ludwig and Iggy. HERE WE GO!!!/First Blood Lemmy throws a bomb at Roy, who punches it back. Lemmy is sent flying backwards, but he still manages to balance on the rubber ball. Meanwhile, Ludwig and Iggy get in a magic duel, shooting all sorts of spells at each other. Morton tries to take on Roy, which is a bad idea. Roy punches Morton high into the sky, through the airship ceiling. (Oh yeah, forgot to mention they were in an airship. My fault.) Larry and Wendy get into a duel. Wendy throws rings at Larry, you just uses a magic shield to reflect them back at her. Wendy dodges all but one, which causes physical damage. She throws another ring, this time with a sharp edge. Larry blocks the ring, sending it back at Wendy. She doesn't manage to dodge this one... *WENDY DOWN!!* Second Blood Larry gets hit with a magic blast from Ludwig. The big-haired Koopa laughs about this, until he sees a bomb planted at his feet. It was clear that he was screwed. Unless, he could run away in time... Larry trips Ludwig, gets up and runs away from the bomb. It explodes, leaving a hole in the floor and killing Ludwig. Larry (To Lemmy): Work together? Lemmy nods. *LUDWIG DOWN!!* Third Blood Roy then proceeds to beat up Iggy. Eventually, Iggy presses a button. Iggy gains a gravity gun out of nowhere. He tosses Roy around the airship, before blasting him off. Roy survives this, as he lands in a pool of water. Lemmy, Larry and Iggy won. However... Morton falls out of the sky. He hadn't died yet. Not until he made contact with the airship, which killed him, destroyed the airship, and crushed Iggy in the process. *IGGY DOWN!!* *MORTON DOWN!!* Fifth Blood Lemmy and Larry survive the airship crash, but just barely. There's blood, wood and mechanical devices/weapons everywhere. Roy picks up Larry, and starts to punch him in the face. And before killing him... he says... Roy: For a long time... I have had to tolerate your s**t. But no more. You are Larry... no more. Roy kills Larry, and Lemmy witnesses the whole thing. *LARRY DOWN!!!* Final Blood After witnessing the death of the only brother he truly liked... Lemmy lost it. Lemmy: You... you killed him... Roy: Yeah. And you're next! Something in him snapped. Lemmy takes the sharpest plank, and proceeds to throw it at Roy. He punches it into pieces. Roy: Is that the best you've got? Suddenly the plains they were fighting in start to flicker. Suddenly, Roy was in a long hallway, with the walls colored yellow and orange. Mirrors are all over the walls. Roy looks into each one, each of them altering his appearance, like mirrors of a funhouse. Roy walked down the hallway for a while. Eventually, he finds a mirror unlike the rest. Written in blood on it is 'Welcome to the funhouse... Roy...' Roy: W-what the hell is going on here? Roy turns around to see Lemmy. Standing there. With no pupils and a grin the Grinch would be jealous of. But this wasn't a grin of happiness, no... this was a grin of insanity. Roy starts running down the hall as the floors, ceilings, mirrors and walls melt. Lemmy's psychotic laughter echoed through the halls. Eventually, Roy trips over nothing. He falls through the melted floor. Then, he is tied to a chair. It's very dark, he can't see anything. He hears people talking to each other in the distance. Roy tries to call for help, but he can't scream. He can't say anything. Suddenly, lights turn on. An audience starts to look at Roy. After another minute, Lemmy walks into the area, dressed as some sort of ringmaster. Roy tries to call for help again, but again, no avail. Eventually, Lemmy flips a switch. Roy looks at Lemmy in disgust. But the Koopa Ringmaster just starts doing tricks. First, he creates a ball of fire with his bare hands. He holds it, until he throws it at Roy. When it hits him, the crowd cheers. Lemmy: Welcome, one and all!! To the Koopaling Brother's Circus of Horrors!! Unfortunately, Larry has passed recently. Lemmy then points at Roy. Lemmy: AND THIS IS THE FELLOW TO BLAME!! The audience starts booing at Roy. Then Lemmy gets a deck of cards out of nowhere. He starts doing card tricks, and ends by throwing them at Roy like ninja stars. Most of them, don't do anything. But the Aces... those were sharp. The pierced Roy's skin, and he starts to bleed. Lemmy: Damn, this seems more like something you would find on Creepypasta Wiki, rather than DBX Fanon Wiki! Am I right, lads!! Audience: You are right, lad! Lemmy: Perfect... Lemmy then gets a chainsaw out of nowhere. He proceeds to start it up. Lemmy: Should I do it, everyone?? People start cheering. It's clear they want Roy DEAD. Lemmy: ALRIGHT, TIME TO GIVE YOU ALL WANT YOU WANT!! He takes the chainsaw, and he cuts Roy in half, brutally murdering him. Afterwards... silence. Lemmy: Who wants to see me juggle some chainsaws? The crowd cheers, as Lemmy juggles chainsaws for them. K.O!! Lemmy: Oh... you're still reading this? Neat. Anyways... I hope you had an excellent time reading this page! Tell me, who were you rooting for? I really want to know! Tell me in the comments!! Anyways, have a great day, my friend!|-|Jackthomasmoore= Koopalings Battle Royale is a DBX Made by Jackthomasmoore! Yes, i'm not using a poll because it will screw up Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight 1st Location: Airship Stage - Super Mario Bros. 3 Announcer: Select your Warrior! (P1 chooses Larry Koopa) (P2 chooses Morton Koopa Jr.) (P3 comes in and chooses Wendy O' Koopa) (P4 comes in and chooses Iggy Koopa) (P5 comes in and chooses Roy Koopa) (P6 comes in and chooses Lemmy Koopa) (P7 comes in and chooses Ludwig von Koopa) Annoucer: WOW! THAT'S INSANE! Anyways Settle it in DBX! Bowser was commanding the Airship to find his Minions like Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Even the Koopa Kids. His son Bowser Jr. Asked Bowser: ”So Dad, Did We Get Everyone?” “No! I need my minions on the Airship to stop down Mario!” ''Bowser said to Junior after the Conversation Bowser had to find more enemys like Monty Moles, Dry Bones, Boom Boom and Hammer Bros. Suddenly, The Koopa Kids got pretty bored on the Airship. They felt like to fight to see who is the supreme Koopalping. One of Bowser’s Minions standed up from the Airship to watch the fight. HERE WE GOOO! ''”Minions, get back on your seats! We haven’t even stoped the Airship yet!” ''Bowser complained, He then saw the fight, he tried to stop the Koopa Kids fighting each other, but the Blooper came out of nowhere to squirt Bowser’s Eyes. Larry Casted a Spell with his Wand out on Wendy O', Wendy O' then got no effect on Larry’s Spell and threw Many Rings as Possible, Larry dodged all of the Rings and he found a Sea Urchin from the Airship. He then decided to Sting Wendy O' in the face with the Urchin multiple times. Wendy O' then got affected by the stings of the Urchin she then ran out of the Airship just to end her life. She then jumped into the Lava just to not Exist anymore. “Wendy O', Get back on the Ship NOW!” Bowser complained. ''“Uh, I Think She’s Dead Lord...” ''Magikoopa Kamek complained to Bowser. Bowser then grabbed Magikoopa Kamek‘s Wand and turned him into nothing for telling him that Wendy O' is Dead. '''WENDY O' KOOPA IS ELIMINATED!' Iggy attempted to cast a spell on his wand at Ludwig von, but Ludwig von created clones of himself at Iggy, Roy attempted to grab a Bullet Bill from the Airship and shooted them at Morton Jr. But Morton Jr. Founded a Pokey from the Airship and Whacked the Pokey's Body Everywhere from Down to Up. "Pokey, What are you Doing? Resemble yourself NOW!" ''Bowser Complained to the Pokey but Pokey just kept ignoring Bowser with the look on himself. ''"Hello Pokey! ANSWER ME!!!" ''Bowser yelled at Pokey loudly as possible but Pokey just kept on Ignoring Bowser for a Million Years. 'One Eternity Later...''' Bowser kept on Asking Pokey to ask him but what happened was when he kept answering Pokey was.... THE AIRSHIP WOULD BROKE DOWN! All the Minions, Especially Bowser, Bowser Jr. And rest of the Koopa Kids would scream from the fall of the Airship. Surprisingly, Many Fly Guys would come down and grab Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Rest of the Koopa Kids and One of Bowser Minions. The Fly Guys would then found a new place to make them continue the Fight. And it wasn't the Airship because it got Broke Down. 2nd Location: Slide Lift Tower - New Super Mario Bros. U Conclusion Next Time Donkey Kong Rampages the Next DBX! Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Jackthomasmoore